


Funs times in the garbage dump

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funs times in the garbage dump

**Author's Note:**

> there was a bratty/catty fic that i just read that ripped out my heart so i wrote this quick silly little fluff fic to make myself feel better

Catty and Bratty were looking around the garbage dump, looking for neat junk to sell, like they did every day.

“Catty, did you find anything?” Bratty called.

“Yeah, I found this old necklace, it even still has a couple of fake jewels on it.” Catty flopped down on a pile of trash. “Bratty, we’ve been like, searching for like 3 hours now? Let’s take a break.”

“Yeah, thats probs a good idea.” Bratty walked over and plopped down next to Catty.

“Found a candy bar, wanna split it?”

“OMG, Bratty, you’re like, the nicest person ever.” Catty accepted her half of the candy bar and stuffed it in her mouth. “Wait- we could have sold this.”

“Whatever,” Bratty said. “We, like, deserve nice things too?”

“Oh my gosh?? You’re so right?”

“We deserve, like, everything in the world. We should be famous, or whatever,” Bratty said.

Catty waved her hand. “Nah, the world probably couldn’t handle our fab bods.”

“You’re right... Being this hot is a curse, and a blessing... I’m so glad I have you, Catty, you’re like, the only one who understands me...”

“LOL I was just about to say the same exact thing?? We’re like? Connected?”

“Like, soulmates, or something,” Bratty said.

“Oh my gosh?? You’re so right? We should like, totally get wicked married and stuff,” Catty said.

“Did you just propose?”

“Oh my gosh I just did.” The girls covered their mouths and laughed.

Bratty’s laughter died down, and she frowned, looking thoughtful. “Did you mean that, or was it like, a joke?”

“Like- I was joking, but also.... Not?” Catty laughed nervously. “I mean, we’re basically married already and stuff, so like-”

“Let’s do it!”

Catty looked taken aback.“What?”

“Let’s like, totally get married! Oh my gosh!”

“Holy crap!”

The girls looked at each other with mouths wide open, before bursting into laughter.

“Who do you want to officiate our wedding?” Bratty asked.

“Like, Mettaton, duh.”

Bratty nodded. “Like, what if he says no, though?”

Catty stared at her for a moment, before they both started laughing again.“Like he’d say no to OUR wedding!”

“It’s gonna be the best wedding like, ever!”

“Let’s have it here in the garbage dump!”

“Oh my gosh, this is like, our favorite place, it’s so romantic...” Bratty said.

“Thats exactly what I was thinking!”

Bratty smiled and kissed Catty on the lips.

“Oh my gosh you just kissed me??” Catty said. “You’re like, so gay.”

“OMG you were the one who literally PROPOSED, I think you’re JUST as gay.”

“You’re absolutely right.... We’re both super gay.... This is why I’m marrying you.”

They laughed again, filled with happiness.


End file.
